Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the mechanical arts. In particular, the invention relates to a manufacture incorporating structural parts for covering and protecting electrical leads connected to a pump motor in a downhole pumping apparatus.
Discussion of the Related Art
Electric motor driven pumps may be used in severe service locations such as those at depth in downhole oilfield applications. For example, such an apparatus may be used to return oil to the surface. Electrical and other leads that attach to the pump and its motor typically follow a string of pipe from the downhole location to a “topside” location at or near the earth's surface. Means to protect these leads from damage during installation, use and recovery of the pump have advanced little during recent years, perhaps due to the industry's reluctance to rely on new and arguably unproven equipment.